Goggles
by GabberJabber
Summary: Robin moves in close again, his mouth brushing Kid Flash's with every word. "Hey, Wally?" He punctuates the question with a kiss. And then Robin is in motion, pulling his top over Wally's head, the smaller shirt bunching up under his neck, and surprising a yelp out of his boyfriend. "Wanna trade costumes?"


**AN: Co-written with the lovely Code-Koda**

Robin thought it was strangely quiet when he passed through the Zeta-Beam and into the Cave. After a few moments, he could discern the soft, rhythmic sound of someone snoring in the lounge through the stifling calm. Wally had fallen asleep on one of the couches, still in his suit, goggles hanging off his wrist. Robin fought the urge to prank the speedster, and instead plopped down next to him, making Wally stir with a muffled whine.

Turning over Wally tucked himself snugly in between the couch cushions, his goggles falling to the floor with a soft clank. Wally's cowl twisting in the movement to squish his cheeks into a freckled pout, his lips heavy and full.

Resting his hand on Wally's hip Robin leaned over him and picked up the goggles. They seemed strangely empty without Wally's animated face lurking behind them.

Robin looked over both his shoulders, they were the only ones in the base but paranoia had him check his surroundings regardless. Slipping off his gloves he worked his fingernail under the edge of the mask, and slowly peeled it off. Snapping the goggles over his eyes, Robin blinked into the color shift that accompanied the red tinted goggles.

Robin didn't even notice Wally waking up behind him as he fit the goggles around his head. He felt Wally's arms snake around his shoulders, hot breath stirring the hair behind his ear. Robin smiled and lowered the goggles, turning to kiss Wally, who kissed back lazily, each movement slightly delayed but instantly forgiven with each warm nip. "What's the point of you taking off the mask if you're just going to cover up again? With my goggles, no less..." Wally murmured sleepily

Instead of answering Robin slips his fingers under his cape, detaching the clasps and letting the cape pool around his hips on the couch. Wally's eyes widen and his freckles are lost under the flush on his cheeks.

"Dude, are you sure?"

Robin fingers the waist line of his costume and tugs up his top, growling briefly as it tangles with the goggles around his neck, ears reddening at KF's muffled snickering. "Shut up."

It's cooler in the base than he had expected, the air raising goose bumps along his arms and chest. Tossing his shirt next to his cape, he slides up Wally, thighs flush together and smirks when his snickers cut off with "grrk".

Digging his fingers under Wally's cowl, Robin slips it off to pool at the base of his neck and kisses him softly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Wally moans at the sensation, tilting his head to better expose his neck as Robin trails soft, damp kisses, moving to help him stretch the latex material of his costume over his shoulders and down to his ribs. And then the kisses are gone, leaning back Robin reaches for his shirt, hooking it around his fingers and dragging it behind him. Wally watches with half lidded eyes, a happy blissed out expression stretching over his face.

Robin moves in close again, his mouth brushing Kid Flash's with every word. "Hey, Wally?" He punctuates the question with a kiss. And then Robin is in motion, pulling his top over Wally's head, the smaller shirt bunching up under his neck, and surprising a yelp out of his boyfriend.

"Wanna trade costumes?"

"Rob, it's not going to fit," he complained as Robin tried to pull the shirt over his broad shoulders. He tore it off and threw it on his abandoned cape, looking dejected. The red goggles still hung around his neck, and suddenly, Robin felt silly and out of place. The distinct pout and sink in his chest didn't go unnoticed by Wally, who cocked his head and pulled Robin down by the strap, their noses touching. "It was a fun idea, though. You look cute anyway."

A flush ran down Robin's chest, it was a dumb idea and now he just felt stupid sitting in Wally's lap, half naked and shivering. He turned his face away not able to look Kid Flash in the eye.

"Hey, don't do that," Wally murmured soothingly, reaching behind them to grab Robin's shirt. "Plus red and yellow really aren't your colors, dude," he joked easily.

Robin still wouldn't look at him, red faced and sad looking. Squishing his boyfriend's cheeks between his hands, still fisting the shirt, Wally blows a raspberry on his cheeks, startling a laugh out of the reluctant boy.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it," it's not a question. Leaning in Wally kisses both eyelids before traveling down to kiss the tip of Robin's nose and finally a small chaste peck on the lips. Wally holds open the head hole in the shirt and slips it back over Robin's red face.

Face red with a different kind of emotion, Robin smiled. Wally was dressing him, kissing each finger before slipping his arms though the holes. He might not be ready to take that final step with Wally just yet, but right then and there, he knew that someday he definitely would be.


End file.
